


A Republic City's Christmas

by PaulPhoenix10



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Lesbian Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulPhoenix10/pseuds/PaulPhoenix10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love in Republic City on a Christmas Day is always a special moment for many. The story highlights the romance during this time for three couples; Korrasami, Opalvira (Kuvopal) and Kyalin. Their lives chronicle on this one special day.....Christmas. Can it make or break them? Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Republic City's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, hope you all enjoy this story, as much as I did writing it. This was an idea I had so I just wanted to share it with everyone. 
> 
> Please enjoy.....and thanks for reading.

**Chapter 1**

**Part I**

 

“Korra, can you please get dress…..it’s already six-thirty and you know how Raiko gets when you’re late?” Asami scolded her girlfriend.

 

Korra continued lying on the bed lazily with her arms crossed over her head, her eyes closed as if she was in a deep slumber. The Avatar could care less about Raiko’s Christmas Eve Party which he organized yearly. Although Korra and Raiko were not enemies, they were not friends either. They had some difficulties still being able to see eye to eye, but they mostly agreed to compromise than nothing at all. Korra still laid on the bed, unmoved by Asami’s harsh tone.

 

“Korra?! Really Korra, are you going to be like this tonight?” Asami spoke now with a little fierce in her voice.

 

Korra opened one eye and peeked at her fuming girlfriend. She propped on her elbows and pouted, her azure puppy eyes making Asami produce a small smile on her velvet lips. Asami knew she could not stay angry with Korra for no lengthy period of time. She sat next to her girlfriend and lightly brushed the other’s bangs from her face.

 

“I know how you feel about going to the party….but can you please do it for me?” Asami asked, kissing on Korra’s lips softly.

 

How could Korra resist Asami’s plea? Besides it was not like she never gave in to her before. Korra sat up and smirked at Asami, mischief in her eyes. She pulled Asami closer and placed a loving kiss on those soft, velvet lips. Asami closed her eyes savouring in the moment. Korra’s lips always felt perfect on hers. Korra pulled away momentarily looking into her lover’s softened, jade eyes. Her hand gently touched the other’s lighter skin, a warmth emanating on the Avatar’s fingertips.

 

“Alright…you win. But it’s only because I love you,” Korra stated, now dressing for the occasion she desperately did not want to attend.

 

Asami smiled to herself knowing she was able to once again win in their little squabble. Nothing a little Sato touch could not do.

 

* * *

 

The Sato heiress approached Raiko’s mansion with Korra in the passenger seat making air pockets out of boredom and frustration. Asami ignored Korra’s childish act, and only saw it as a way of venting her frustration at being in Raiko’s manor on Christmas Eve. Although others may think Korra as being spoilt and juvenile, Asami saw it as cute and adorable in the way Korra handled her annoyance. She knew Korra wanted to spend this special day with her alone but she had already promised Raiko that both Korra and she would be present despite Korra’s opposition to it. Once at the entrance, the valet drove away with Asami’s Satomobile and both women were guided by Raiko’s servants to the banquet hall. On arriving in the enormous room, crowds of people lined the area. Tenzin and Pema were having a handful with Rohan, who was causing mischief with Meelo. Ikki and Jinora were in deep conversation with Bolin, Wing, Wei and Baatar Jr. Mako was being pulled along with Wu, who was desperate to chatter with Raiko and Buttercup. Suyin was enjoying her time with Baatar, while Lin seemed unimpressed by her sister’s antics. Across the room, Korra noticed her parents smiling and enjoying themselves with Kya. Asami grabbed Korra’s arm and led them through the jammed packed room. Guests filled every space, with the blaring of jazz music from Republic City’s finest musicians.

 

“Owww, what the…? Korra looked behind her and saw a huge grin and blue eyes staring at her.

 

“How you doing kiddo?” a beaming Varrick with a resting bitch face Zhu Li greeted her.

 

“I’m fine…..don’t do that again,” Korra glared at the confused man.

 

“Oh you mean this?” he replied, slapping Korra’s back and knocking the drink out of her hand which she took earlier from a nearby waiter.

 

Before Korra could give Varrick piece of her mind, she heard her name being called by a familiar voice.

 

“Korra, sweetheart it’s good to see you,” a warm hug greeted her and Korra grabbed Senna in a comforting hug.

 

She felt a pair of stronger hands gripped both she and her mother and smiled deeply to herself.  “It’s good to see you dear, we missed you,” Tonraq uttered.

 

“I miss you too dad,” Korra replied, her smile still beaming in seeing her parents.

 

“Asami, you look fabulous. I hope she isn’t giving you any trouble now?” Senna spoke teasingly towards her daughter, who rolled her eyes in infuriation.

 

 “No, she isn’t. She’s been quite composed since her mediation sessions has increased with Tenzin,” Asami reassured Senna.

 

“I’m proud of you Korra,” Tonraq stated, his gigantic hand gripped steadily on the Avatar’s shoulder. A proud smile on Korra’s face.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you okay…you seem tense?” Opal asked the Guard Captain who stood rigid against the wall which was close to the exit.

 

“I’m fine,” Kuvira replied with angst in her voice. The metal bender looked sharply into Opal’s jade eyes and clasped her hands behind her back. She knew Opal was not a fool. They have been together for almost three years now and Opal always recognized when something was bothering Kuvira.

 

“Look it’s alright between us, there’s no need to hold grudges. I hate fighting with you,” Opal sympathized with the other. “Can we please just talk about this?” Opal asked, as if pleading with the metal bender.

 

Kuvira’s fern eyes still stared at the waiting Beifong for an answer. Her stance read a language of discontentment. It was not due to Opal but to the memory that haunted her which occurred three days earlier. The fight between them was almost bad enough where Kuvira was on the verge of breaking up with her secretive Zaofu lover. Opal, coming to the first time in Republic City fell in love with the sights and smell of the bustling capital. However, Kuvira was not too impressed by its many offerings which bestowed upon the young Zaofu couple.

 

_“I was thinking, maybe we can stay here a while in Republic City…..what do you think?” Opal asked, placing her hands lovingly around Kuvira’s neck, bringing their foreheads together._

_“I’m not into that idea at all. Zaofu is our home, why leave such a perfect and safe place to come here. What can Republic City offer you ….offer us?” Kuvira’s harsh words fell on Opal’s sensitive ears._

_The Guard Captain pulled away impetuously and walked towards the balcony. Her regards for Opal’s feelings were being trampled on. She placed her hands firmly behind her back and watched the snow fall on the many Satomobiles and pedestrians below on the street. Opal fumed, her face pouted and she walked up to Kuvira standing in front of her, partially blocking the other’s view. Kuvira’s brows knitted and before she could say anything, Opal slapped her across the face. Kuvira’s face stiffened, her eyes widened at the sudden blow. Opal froze, she could not believe that she had just hit her girlfriend._

“There’s nothing to talk about Opal, the damage is already done,” Kuvira’s face now becoming stoic.

 

Opal’s jade eyes welled a few tears. She took a deep breath and sighed heavily, her eyes fell on the ground and she closed them for a few seconds. She wanted her mind to be clear, her words to have some impact on Kuvira. Opal opened her eyes slowly, gazing into those remarkable fern eyes of her lover. She watched how beautiful they were every time she gazed lovingly at them back in Zaofu. Now those eyes see knew in Zaofu were not there anymore, they were now cold and daunting.  

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have hit you. I didn’t know what came over me in that moment,” Opal said. She paused, then continued. “I didn’t mean to hurt your ego either. I just thought that you didn’t care about how me, how I felt….I honestly thought that my feelings at that time didn’t mean anything to you,” Tears flowed lightly on the tanned woman’s cheek which burned her intense skin.

 

Kuvira glanced her eyes away from her girlfriend. It was too much for her to handle. The Captain’s stomach felt as if a hard blow ruptured her. The pain of seeing Opal teary eyed broke Kuvira’s heart. She wanted to tell her that she too was sorry for her behaviour but the words could not escape her lips. She was internally choking.

 

Opal placed her hand across Kuvira’s heart. The warmth of her hand on Kuvira’s cold, metal armour made her body shiver. The memories of being held tightly by her protector’s grasp always reassured her of Kuvira’s commitment and love. The feeling of the Captain’s metal against her body was always a reminder of Kuvira and how far they have become as a couple. However, the reality hit Opal. This perhaps will be the last time she may be able to touch the Captain again.

 

“I love you Kuvira…..I always have and I always will,” Opal muttered, her voice sounding strained from the emotion compressing her.

 

Kuvira’s eyes shot up quickly when Opal left her, returning to the packed room. Although the room was noisy and crowded, it felt empty and quiet to the metal bender.

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you always have to look like that?” Kya smirked at the fuming Lin Beifong.

 

“What?!” Lin scrunched her face.

 

“Don’t be like that, you’re acting like a killjoy. Loosen up a bit, go talk to your niece and nephews. Get acquainted with everyone,” Kya said, while she dragged Lin from the corner she was hiding.

 

Lin just rolled her eyes and allowed her lover to escort her amongst the vibrant gathering.

 

“Oh there you are Lin, we have been looking for you,” Suyin spoke with excitement as she grabbed her sister into the conversation she was sharing with Tonraq and Izumi.

 

Lin did not seemed to impress with all the commotion about Christmas Eve parties, and she certainly was not one to be all hyper as Suyin. Nevertheless, she counted down the time until ten o’clock came so she could head home to cuddle with Kya in bed. Kya joined in after and the tension Lin felt earlier, began to subside. After a few moments, Lin pardoned herself from the group and asked for Kya’s leave as well. The older women walked across to another area in the mansion which was more private for them to converse.

 

“Are you okay Lin, what’s wrong?” Kya’s brows flexed a sign of concern.

 

“I think it’s Opal. She looks distress.” Lin countered. “And I bet it has something to do with that Guard Captain from Zaofu,” she stated.

 

Kya’s face was perplexed. She wondered now if Opal took a liking for the Captain who Lin was referring to.

 

“Do you think that Opal….I don’t know, maybe hit on her or something, and she got turned down?” Kya inquired.

 

Lin glared at Kya, “I hope that Captain knows we Beifong’s are not to be messed with. That’s a foolish move on her part.”

 

Kya placed her arm gently on Lin reassuring her that they both will get to the bottom of things between Opal and the metal bender.

 

“Hey Chief Cranky-Pants surprised to see you here?” Korra spoke with a sly grin on her face.

 

“Avatar Korra and Asami, nice to see Republic City’s power couple celebrating Christmas Eve with Raiko,” Lin countered with sarcasm.

 

“Shouldn’t you be somewhere, like in Raiko’s party? When did the celebration moved outside here?” Korra stated now with irony.

 

Lin glowered at Korra who also chose not to back down. Both women now in a glaring contest and their respective partners rolling their eyes in annoyance.

 

“Come on Korra let’s go. Lin and Kya, please do enjoy the rest of the night,” Asami said, while she dragged Korra who was still trying to fight down the Chief of Police.

 

“Really Lin?” Kya rose her brow in surprise.

 

“What?! She started it!” Lin refuted.

 

* * *

 

Inside the banquet hall, Raiko was presenting his Christmas Eve speech. Opal looked across the room and searched for Kuvira who was still positioned by the exit. She glanced down looking at her lap, her hands held together hoping that Kuvira would forgive her for her mistake. She looked across again and noticed that the Captain left her station and was replaced by another guard. Opal thought to herself that it was her moment to try one last time in convincing the other to stay and work out their differences. When Raiko ended his speech, Opal immediately excused herself to head towards the direction of Kuvira. Upon reaching the door, she felt a firm grasp on her shoulder. Opal turned around and saw a concerned Kya staring at her.

 

Outside in the garden, the snow fell lightly on Kuvira’s slightly, pale face and raven, braided hair. The atmosphere felt vaguely cold despite very little breeze blowing in the surroundings. She walked towards the frozen pond and reminisced on the events which transpired earlier between her and Opal. She closed her eyes pondering what decision to make when she heard footsteps approached her from behind. When she turned around she was met with a stone-harden face, Lin Beifong. Kuvira turned around now facing her adversary, her fists clenched and her eyebrows raised in suspicion. Lin continued walking towards Kuvira, unbothered by the young metal bender’s arrogance. She stopped midway and spoke calmly but sternly.

 

“Are you Kuvira?” Lin asked.

 

“Yes, I am,” Kuvira nodded, despite a puzzled look on her face.

 

“We need to talk,” Lin interjected, her light green eyes fixated on the young metal bender. 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Part II**

“You look so beautiful in the mornings, no wonder I fell so quickly in love with you,” Korra said as she gazed deeply into Asami’s clear, jade eyes.

 

Asami rolled onto her side now staring back into those mesmerizing sapphire eyes which made her fell so easily in love as well. She could admit to herself, that at first she found Korra annoying and overconfident, but as time passed, she realized she fell hard for the Avatar. Korra’s undying sense of humour, her ridiculous pout and dorky grin had always captured her heart. Now in this moment, on Christmas morning she was cuddling next to her girlfriend of six months in front of the fireplace. She knew she made the right decision to have Korra moved in with her. Asami smiled heartily as she felt Korra moved closer to her. The browned woman’s soft skin against hers made her heart shiver. Asami could only reminisce in the moment and beam continuously into her lover’s chest.

 

Korra sighed lightly, taking in the scent of Asami’s crimson shampoo, she felt as if she was on cloud nine. Korra stroked the other’s hair lightly while she felt her girlfriend’s rhythmic, gentle breathing which relaxed her more into Asami’s embrace.

 

“Do you want to go outside and build your snowman?” Asami asked her lover who was hugging her tightly.  

 

“…No,” was the response from Korra’s lips.

 

Asami shifted in the embrace and stared at Korra in disbelief. Her brow perched in astonishment. She knew that Korra was so excited to finally build a snowman with her. Now here she was with Korra who just unexpectedly did not want to go outside and experience this moment with her.

 

“Why the sudden change of mind?” Asami inquired.

 

Korra opened her eyes and gazed into Asami’s own, a genuine smile present on the Avatar’s thin lips. “I want to spend this moment with you, we could always go outside tomorrow.”

 

Asami kissed her lover and nestled again in her embrace. “Sounds perfect.”

 

* * *

PLOP! Kuvira looked at the direction from where the snowball hit her. She noticed a small group of people hiding behind a couple of pine and fir trees.

 

“Hahaha, oh my, they really got you this time,” Opal giggled, as she watched her girlfriend frowned a bit.

 

Kuvira decided to make this a war. She flexed her muscles and placed her feet firmly on the ground. _Four enemies straight ahead_. After sensing her opponents, she then rapidly shook the ground causing the snow from the trees to fall on top of her foes. Opal was dumbfounded at the sight before her. Kuvira however, just smirked at the four snow covered figures now trying desperately to recover from such an embarrassing defeat.

 

“…You know that wasn’t fair, right?” Opal rolled her eyes at her egotistical girlfriend.                 

 

Kuvira continued smirking playfully at the other. They approached the boys who were all fuming at the sudden thrashing. Wing and Wei were the first to emerge with bitter stares at the metal bender. Meelo dug his way out and crawled out with Rohan who was sniffling from their loss.

 

“….You are a cheat!” Wei stated madly.

 

“Yes you are a rouge, cheat and a sore loser! You earth bended…..and that’s not cool!” Wing interjected.

 

A smile was planted across Kuvira’s thin lips. She could not care less what the boys thought. Opal felt sorry for them and tried her utmost best to quell the debate on who was wrong. Meelo tried comforting his younger brother when he suddenly went into an outburst.

 

“Look I don’t care if Kuvira earth bended or not, but I want a rematch!” the young air bender stated.

 

“Fine! Tomorrow same time, and no bending. Be here or be square, you got that?!” Kuvira replied confidently.  

 

The boys all looked at each other in agreement, except for young Rohan who was still snivelling.

 

“Alright…you got yourself a deal,” Wing said.

 

“Oh, by the way, it’s unfair to have four against one. So….I shall have Opal, Korra and Asami on my team. You know….to even things out,” Kuvira grinned.

 

“I hate you….” Wei replied grabbing his twin along hurriedly. Meelo and Rohan followed right behind.

 

After the group were from earshot distance, Opal turned to Kuvira and playfully teased her. “…And where did you get the impression that I wanted to get involve in a snow fight with my brothers?”

 

Kuvira tried to hide her laughter but could not hold it in. She then sighed to herself remembering the past couple of days where she and Opal were drifting apart, the result of a breakup was imminent and Kuvira was sure that Opal was still hurting from her words during the previous fights. She also recalled the confrontation she had with Lin and while her mind wondered on her conversation with the Chief of Police, she felt a warm, soft hand intertwined into hers. The Captain watched the younger woman next to her and saw only affection and love. Opal stopped midway in their walk and kissed Kuvira passionately on her lips. The metal bender closed her eyes and fell instantly in love again with her girlfriend. She felt Opal’s silky lips pulled apart from hers, and as Kuvira opened her eyes, those beautiful jade orbs of Opal caught her breath again.

 

“I love you Opal. I always have and I always will,” Kuvira said, pulling Opal closer to her. “I never want us to fight. I don’t ever want to lose you…..ever.”

 

“…You won’t. You will always have me and my heart. I love you too….always,” Opal replied, placing her hand on Kuvira’s cheek.

 

Snow began to fall lightly on the Zaofu couple. Kuvira and Opal looked up at the sky. It was surely a breath-taking sight. The snowflakes, the backdrop of the sunset, the ambience of a lovely walk through Avatar Korra’s park with singing and laughter from passers-by. It was truly a perfect setting. The couple continued embracing each other when Kuvira spoke.

 

“I will stay with you in Republic City. Wherever you go, I’ll be there with you.”

 

Opal smiled, pulling Kuvira’s neck down towards her, with their foreheads touching. “Thank you Kuvira, this is the best Christmas gift ever.”

 

As Opal finished her sentence, Kuvira placed her hands around Opal’s waist pulling her tightly towards her, while Opal gripped Kuvira’s neck. Their lips once again meeting but this time the kiss was deepened and slight blushes were crept upon each other’s faces.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So…how did the talk between you and Kuvira went?” Kya asked, smoking a lily weed in Lin’s bed.

 

“I had to straighten out the kid. She needed to set her priorities straight,” Lin answered, her usual gruffly voice softening when she felt Kya’s flush body against hers.

 

“I hope you didn’t threatened her though…..” Kya gazed to the older woman for an answer. “Oh Lin, you didn’t? Please tell me you didn’t intimidate her?” Kya stared in bewilderment.

 

“…Well no, not really. Kya, this is my niece we’re talking about here. I want the best for her and if it means terrifying the Guard Captain of Zaofu……then so be it,” Lin stated boldly.

 

Kya could not help but smile at the other woman. She knew Lin had good intentions and she also knew that Lin cared deeply for her family, despite being in denial most of the times.

 

“So…are they both going to work out their differences?” Kya inquired, now placing the stub of the lily weed in the ashtray.

 

“Yeah, they are actually going to talk about it. Well, that’s what Kuvira told me to begin with. She decided to compromise for Opal’s sake and she told me that she loves her deeply. I could tell she was honest with me. I saw it in her eyes,” Lin uttered, feeling relaxed next to Kya.

 

“That’s good, because that certain stubborn Guard Captain reminds me of a certain stubborn Chief of Police,” Kya winked.

 

“Oh really? Are you telling me I’m pig-headed?” Lin growled, suggestively.

 

“Yes officer, you are. And now I’m being a bad girl. What you’re going to do about it?” Kya said temptingly.

 

Lin smirked seductively. “Oh, I’ll show you….” And with a quick flick of the metal bender’s wrist, she secured Kya’s hands with her metal handcuffs unto the bedposts.

 

Kya felt the immediate arousal hitting her core. Being bounded by Lin always made her weak and vulnerable for her lover. As she felt Lin straddled on top of her and the metal bender’s hands caressing her body, Kya’s breath hitched under the fierce touches from the other. The water bender’s blue eyes met Lin’s green orbs with intensified passion. Kya grinned knowing that it was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Mentioning of sex.


End file.
